


find a light with me

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drabble, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, i guess, it's really vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: A brief moment between Keith and Lance on a street corner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Lose It" by Oh Wonder

In the sunset light of the streetlamp, everything is honey gold; the autumn leaves, the glassy surfaces of the puddles, Keith’s skin. The ghosts of his breath.

The sky and clouds glow antifreeze blue, brighter than sunlight yet darker than night.

Keith is looking away and Lance can’t tell what he’s thinking. For a moment, the boy beside him is a stranger.

He is shaking, though. Although he’s crossed his arms determinedly to hide it, the quietly chattering teeth sell him out.

So Lance shrugs off his jacket, drapes it over Keith’s shoulders. Sucks in frigid air.

He tells him.


End file.
